The Razor Hawks
History The Razor Hawks were established June 19th, 2008 by AllstarJason. The first team captain was Kevin Leuthauser, and the current captain, and current all time points leader for the team is forward Justin Enslinger. The team competed in the GameFaqs Elite League for its first two seasons, finishing 5th and 7th respectively before being eliminated in the first round by the Starlight Black Holes and the Pizza. The following season, the team competed in its first 15 team league, taking the eighth and final playoff spot before being eliminated in the first round by the TireIrons. The teams' fourth season proved to be its best yet, as under Head Coach Seth Sacremento's trap system, the team hit their stride and captured their first Dominance Trophy. Despite this regular season success, the Razor Hawks once again fell short in the playoffs, after being upset by the 8th seed and eventual Metro Cup Winner, the Gunners. The fifth season got of to a very slow start, and the Hawks were unable to find the same form they had in their previous league, finishing the season 6th place and bowing out in the first round of the playoffs yet again, this time to the Kansas Tornadoes. Following another disappointing post-season, Manager AllstarJason made the decision to allow Captain Kevin Leuthauser to walk, feeling the team needed a change in direction. Explosive Offensive Defenceman, Evgeni Sahm was signed to a $13 Million deal, and Sacremento was encouraged to open up the teams' style of play to some extent. Season 6 began with mixed results as the Razor Hawks found themselves stuck at the .500 level early on. However, the team came together midseason for a big run and managed to capture their second Dominance Trophy (first in a 15 team league). The team rolled into the post season with high expectations, but once again they were knocked off in the first round in 5 games after a weak showing against the Andus Assassins. Goaltender Alexei Fallo, who's numbers were less than stellar in this series and many others before, came under harsh criticism as a result of the loss, however with two years left on his bargain contract the team opted to stay the course rather than cast him into the sea. After his success with the team in season 6, winning the 2nd Degree Quarterback Jacket, Evgeni Sahm was re-signed by the team to another one year deal. The Razor Hawks once again struggled to kick off their 7th season, and despite improved play in the second half of the season that brought their record back up to .500, they missed the playoffs for the first time in franchise history. The team's struggles continued on into the next season, despite a high profile signing which brought defenceman German Goesser into the fold. Beyond the team's top line however, there was little scoring to be found as the team failed to qualify for the postseason a second time in a row. Justin Enslinger and Darius Mindell both left to unrestricted free agency in the offseason as the team looked ahead for brighter days. Current Team Roster The table below shows the current roster of The Razor Hawks.